vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Yogi Bear (filme)
Yogi Bear ( ) é um filme de animação computadorizada e live-action em 3D de 2010, dirigido por Eric Brevig e baseado na série de desenho animado The Yogi Bear Show. O filme é estrelado por Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Tom Cavanagh, Anna Faris, T. J. Miller, Nate Corddry e Andrew Daly. Sua estreia se deu em 21 de Janeiro de 2011 no Brasil em 3 de Março do mesmo ano em Portugal. Foi distribuído pela Warner Bros. e produzido pela Hanna-Barbera Productions. É o primeiro longa-metragem da Hanna-Barbera lançado sem o apoio de produção de William Hanna e Joseph Barbera que morreram em 2001 e 2006, respectivamente. Enredo Zé Colméia (dublado por Dan Aykroyd) e Catatau (dublado por Justin Timberlake) são dois ursos pardos que têm uma propensão a roubarem cestas de piquenique dos visitantes do Parque Jellystone. Os guardas do parque, Smith (Tom Cavanagh) e Jones (TJ Miller), procuram impedi-los. Enquanto isso, o prefeito Brown (Andrew Daly) percebe que sua cidade está enfrentando uma crise financeira devido a gastos exagerados da parte dele. Para financiar sua campanha eleitoral para ser o próximo governador do estado, o prefeito decide "encontrar algum lugar perdendo dinheiro para que ele possa ganhá-lo", e escolhe o Parque Jellystone, o lugar onde os ursos vivem. O parque é fechado e agora, vendo que sua casa está em perigo de ser destruída, Zé Colméia e Catatau, juntamente com o Guarda Smith e uma documentarista da natureza chamada Rachel (Anna Faris), assumem a missão de salvarem o local. Elenco * Tom Cavanagh como Ranger Smith, o guarda florestal chefe do Parque Jellystone. * Anna Faris como Rachel, uma documentarista da natureza. * TJ Miller como Ranger Jones, um guarda florestal do parque que é enganado pelo prefeito Brown para conseguir fechar Jellystone.Justin Chang, "Yogi Bear," Variety, December 12, 2010. Found at Variety website. Accessed January 10, 2011.Melinda Miller, "'Yogi Bear' spoils the picnic: Film with potential winds up being mostly unbearable," Buffalo News, December 17, 2010. Found at Buffalo News.com website. Accessed January 10, 2011.Kirk Honeycutt, "Film Review: 'Yogi Bear' May Send Viewers Into Hibernation," The Hollywood Reporter, December 13, 2010. Found at Hollywood Reporter website, accessed January 10, 2011.Jacob, "TJ Miller Cast as Ranger Jones Thanks to Bizarre Audition," November 22, 2009, Beyond Hollywood website. Accessed January 10, 2011.Kristy Mangel, "T.J. Miller Cast in 'Yogi Bear'," November 18, 2009, The Apiary website. Accessed January 10, 2011.Yogi Bear Interview - T.J. Miller, December 4, 2010. Found at TV Guide website. Accessed January 10, 2011. * Andrew Daly como prefeito Brown, um prefeito que quer fechar Jellystone, de forma que ele possa ganhar dinheiro para se tornar governador. * Nate Corddry como o chefe de gabinete. Vozes * Dan Aykroyd como Zé Colméia. * Justin Timberlake como Catatau, ajudante de Zé Colméia, e às vezes a voz da razão. * Robert Thompson Josh como narrador. Recepção da crítica Yogi Bear teve recepção geralmente desfavorável por parte da crítica especializada. Possui metascore de 35% no Metacritic, em base de 23 avaliações profissionais. Por votos dos usuários do site, alcança uma nota de 4.3, usada para avaliar a recepção do público. Produção Em 2 outubro de 2008, foi confirmado que um filme live-action/CGI do Zé Colmeia estáva em produção.The Yogi Bear Show: Yogi and Boo Boo Coming to Movie Theaters. Recuperado em 23-03-2011. Ash Brannon foi originalmente programado para dirigir o filme, mas foi substituído por Eric Brevig, quando decidiram que o filme seria um projeto 3-D. O filme acompanha as aventuras de Zé Colméia e Catatau, que são assuntos da documentarista de natureza (Anna Faris)Timberlake, Faris Fall For "Yogi Bear" Recuperado em 23-03-2011. durante a sua procura constante por cestas de piquenique. Guarda smith (Ranger Smith), como de costume, faz o seu melhor para manter os cestos longe dos ursos. As filmagens ocorreram principalmente na Nova Zelândia. Continuação Em 6 de outubro de 2012, a Warner Bros divulgou que vai produzir uma continuação do filme. O novo longa-metragem será dirigido e roteirizado por Jay Chandrasekhar, mais conhecido pelas comédias Super Tiras e Os Gatões - Uma Nova Balada.AdoroCinema. Definido o diretor de Zé Colmeia 2. Página visitada em 15 de outubro de 2012.Natália Bridi. Zé Colmeia 2 | Warner contrata diretor para a continuação. Omelete.uol.com.br. Página visitada em 15 de outubro de 2012.CineClick. Zé Colméia 2: Conheça quem será o diretor da sequência. Página visitada em 15 de outubro de 2012. Não houve confirmação oficial sobre o elenco, mais é provável que o do primeiro filme esteja de volta na sequência. Dan Aykroyd foi o dublador de Zé Colmeia na versão original, enquanto que Justin Timberlake foi o responsável pela voz de Catatau. Anna Faris e Tom Cavanagh completaram o elenco principal. Ainda não há data marcada para que a continuação, Zé Colmeia 2, chegue aos cinemas.AdoroCinema. Filmes de Família: Zé Colmeia 2. Página visitada em 15 de outubro de 2012. Ver também * Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Yogi Bear Show Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2010 Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Conservação da natureza Categoria:Filmes baseados em séries de televisão Categoria:Filmes da Warner Bros. Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes de comédia dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Yogi Bear Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes infantis Categoria:Filmes de comédia da década de 2010